


Possessed Takumi & Sakura Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationship, Family Drama, Gen, No Spoilers, Out of Character, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Possessed Takumi and Sakura Support Log.





	1. C

**Sakura:** Oh no… Oh gods, no… Takumi… is that you?

 **Possessed Takumi:** Si…ster…?

 **Sakura:** Yes, Takumi, it’s me! It’s me, your littler sister, Sakura!

 **Possessed Takumi:** Good… Good… I remember you. My little sister. Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Oh, I’m so glad you remember me… What’s wrong? How can I help?

 **Possessed Takumi:** You must leave. Immediately.

 **Sakura:** Ar-Are you okay?

 **Possessed Takumi:** [pained face] There is… a great pain in my head.

 **Sakura:** I’m a healer, remember! A priestess! C-Can I help you…?

 **Possessed Takumi:** *growls*

 **Sakura:** O-Older Brother?

 **Possessed Takumi:** R-Run. Dear Sister, run… I can’t fight this.

 **Possessed Takumi:** [pause]

 **Possessed Takumi:** I. I must fight. Them. That traitor. Corrin. Our sibling. The traitor. And their damned Nohr army.

 **Sakura:** Older Brother… your scaring me.

 **Possessed Takumi:** I-I don’t want to scare you, Sakura.

Sakura: [relieved] Older Brother, I’m sure you can fight this.

 **Possessed Takumi:** [pained face] K-Kill… No, don’t kill. The traitor, the traitor, the traitor! Kill the traitor!

 **Possessed Takumi:** [pause]

**Possessed Takumi: Sakura, run!**

**Sakura:** [flees]


	2. B

**Sakura:** Older Brother… I understand you haven’t been feeling yourself lately.

**Possessed Takumi: This is the rage I let simper beneath my falling façade… This has always been my true self.**

Sakura: N-No… That can’t be true! The Older Brother I know is gentle and kind and loves all his siblings with all his heart!

**Possessed Takumi: I do. You. Hinoka. Ryoma.**

**Sakura:** And Corrin?

 **Possessed Takumi** : Death to the traitor! Kill! Kill! Kill!

 **Sakura:** [crying] Older Brother you’re scaring me!

 **Possessed Takumi:** [heavy breathing]

 **Sakura:** I-I came here with a purpose, you know. I – I brought medicine. I thought it might help you calm down. Something bitter… To awaken your senses. Bring you back to… rationality.

 **Sakura:** [crying] P-Please accept it, Older Brother.

 **Possessed Takumi** : For you…? Anything… Dear sister…

 **Possessed Takumi & Sakura**: [pause]

 **Sakura** : H-How do you feel…?

**Possessed Takumi: Sa-Sa…kura?**

**Sakura:** [excited] yes?

 **Possessed Takumi:** I… I still feel this vile evil inside of me. The need to avenge Hoshido. To kill the traitor.

 **Sakura:** O-Oh Takumi… This is terrible.

 **Possessed Takumi:** Not as terrible as the fate that awaits the traitor.

 **Sakura:** corrin is our sibling! I know you love them!

 **Possessed Takumi:** That scoundrel may have our blood they do not have my love! And they shouldn’t have yours either, purest, dearest Sister.

 **Sakura:** Please, Older Brother, come back to your senses! I beg of you! I would do anything for you!

 **Possessed Takumi:** No. You would not. You wouldn’t renounce the traitor for me.

 **Sakura:** Please, Older Brother, please! Remember our joys? When Corrin came home? Please! What about the banquet? Oh, we had such fun that night, did we not…?

 **Possessed Takumi:** I have no memories of such events.

 **Sakura:** [crying] Oh… Older Brother…

 **Possessed Takumi:** My soul shall only be eased by the traitor’s spilt blood.

 **Sakura:** There must be another way!


	3. A

**Sakura:** Older Brother, no matter what happens. I will always love you.

 **Possessed Takumi:** Always… so kind.

 **Sakura:** I cannot exorcize this great evil from you… I am afraid I have none such power, but I wholly believe that no matter what happens, I – I can and will stand by you.

 **Possessed Takumi:** N-No.

 **Sakura:** Wh-What’s wrong…?

 **Possessed Takumi:** You’re wrong!

 **Sakura:** Ol-Older Brother?

 **Possessed Takumi:** Y-You still stand with that traitor. The enemy I must kill by mine own hand.

 **Sakura:** Deep down… I know you still love Corrin.

 **Possessed Takumi:** I loathe that evil traitor who turned on us: their true siblings! We must kill them!

 **Sakura:** [shouting] I know you don’t mean that, Older Brother!

 **Sakura:** [pauses]

 **Sakura:** I understand what Corrin did was wrong, but it was done from the best intentions… Older Brother… Please, don’t let your death mean this. Hatred and loathing… Pl-Please.

 **Possessed Takumi:** Sa-Sakura… Even so kind even in mine face of evil.

 **Sakura:** I-I have to be strong in these hard times. I love you, Older Brother.

 **Possessed Takumi:** I’ll do anything to keep you safe, dear sister. I swear on what little is left of my memories of our life together.

 **Sakura:** Ol-Older Brother!

 **Possessed Takumi:** I vow to always keep you safe from our, no, my enemies… dear sister.

 **Sakura:** [scared] Th-Thank you, Older Brother…


End file.
